Si on devait mourir demain
by Sen Chizu
Summary: Songfic YxA, ce n'est pas Yoh qui est devenu Shaman king mais Hao, il met ses projets à exécution. Alors Yoh et Anna se disent adieu...


_**Il y a ceux qui prendraient un avion **_

_**D'autres qui s'enfermeraient chez eux les yeux fermés **_

_**Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? x2 **_

_**Il y en a qui voudrait revoir la mer **_

_**D'autres qui voudraient encore faire l'amour **_

_**Une dernière fois **_

_**Toi, tu ferais quoi ? ... et toi, tu ferais quoi ? **_

Je suis assis dans la neige, il neige toujours autant sur cette montagne, même après tant d'années, mon pantalon est trempé, mais je ne le sens pas, je ne sens plus rien, les flocons tombent dans mes cheveux et atterrissent avec légèreté sur mes bras qui entourent mes jambes. Je suis désolé Anna, tellement désolé… Désolé de ne pas avoir pu devenir le Shaman King, désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'offrir la vie aisée dont tu rêvais, désolé pour tout…

Si on devait mourir demain 

_**Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus, **_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins **_

_**Si on devait mourir demain **_

_**Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai **_

Je suis assise sur le siège du train, ce fauteuil doit être confortable, je ne sais pas, ou alors il est peut être très dur, je ne sais pas non plus. Le paysage défile par la fenêtre à la même vitesse que les larmes sur mes joues… Tu me manques tellement Yoh, j'ai toujours été dure avec toi, je t'ai fait subir des entraînements épouvantables, je t'ai fait cuisiner, je t'ai fait faire le ménage sans aucun remord. Tout ça pour que tu deviennes Shaman King, tout ça pour rien… Les larmes glissent le long de mon cou, oh je ne t'en veux pas Yoh ! Ce n'est pas ta faute si c'est Hao qui est devenu Shaman King, ce n'est pas ta faute si dans une heureà minuit, il détruira tous les shamans et humains qui ne se sont pas ralliés à lui ! Je ne t'en veux pas Yoh, je t'en supplie, attends moi !

_**Il y en a qui referaient leur passé **_

_**Certains qui voudraient boire et faire la fête **_

_**Jusqu'au matin **_

_**D'autres qui prieraient... x2 **_

_**Ceux qui s'en fichent et se donneraient du plaisir **_

_**Et d'autres qui voudraient encore partir **_

_**Avant la fin **_

_**Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? ... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? **_

Je suis debout, je contemple cette montagne où j'ai combattu ce monstre que tu avais fait apparaître, cette montagne où tu as dit pour la première fois que tu m'aimais, ces mots avaient fait l'effet d'un véritable rayon de soleil en moi ! Ces mots que j'attendais depuis le jour où je t'avais rencontré, mais moi, je ne te les ai jamais dits… Mon visage est trempé mais ce n'est pas la neige. Je te demande pardon Anna, si tu savais comme je regrette, il ne reste qu'un quart d'heure, j'aimerais tant te voir une dernière fois pour te les dire… J'entends des pas dans la neige, je me retourne, tu es là…

_**Si on devait mourir demain **_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus **_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins **_

_**Si on devait mourir demain **_

_**Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai... Je t'aimerai **_

Tu es là Yoh, moi qui avais prévu de te dire tant de choses, maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Tes cheveux sont trempés, ainsi que tout le reste de tes vêtements qui dégoulinent d'eau. Je murmure ton nom, je ne sais pas si tu m'as entendu ou si le vent t'a porté cette parole, je me retrouve tout de même collée contre ton torse et ta chemise mouillés, tes bras me serrant contre toi, les miens te retenant pour que tu restes là, avec moi… Je lève la tête vers toi et mes yeux rencontrent les tiens, tu pleures, moi aussi, mais je ne m'en rends vraiment compte que maintenant. Ta main essuie les larmes sur mon visage, descend sur ma joue, prend mon menton et le relève doucement… Et je sens mes lèvres contre les tiennes.

_**Et toi, dis moi, est ce que tu m'aimeras **_

_**Jusqu'à demain et tous les jours d'après **_

_**Que rien, non rien, ne s'arrêtera jamais **_

_**Si on devait mourir demain **_

_**Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai **_

_**Est-ce qu'on ferait du mal, du bien **_

_**Si on avait jusqu'à demain **_

_**Pour vivre tout ce qu'on a rêvé **_

_**Si on devait mourir demain **_

_**Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai**_

Je sens la saveur de tes lèvres sur les miennes, je sens tes mains agrippées à ma chemise, je sens la douceur de tes cheveux sous mes mains. Je ressens la moindre de tes émotions à travers ce baiser, toi qui étais si froide, que rien ne pouvait émouvoir, qui criait dès que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme il le fallait pour toià présent tu réponds à mon baiser, tu pleures dans mes bras, tu t'accroches à moi, tu ne mets plus aucun voile pour cacher ton amour pour moi, et moi je n'en mets aucun pour t'affirmer le mien. Je détache doucement mes lèvres des tiennes et je te regarde, il n'existe aucun mot pour dire ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre et pourtant, je te dis, tout en regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Je t'aime.

Il est minuit.

FIN 

**Sen **: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah c'est trop triste /se mouche/ et dire qu'il faut que j'écrive un truc pareil la veille de mon anniversaire /se jette au cou de le première personne qu'elle voit pour pleurer et voit que c'est… Anna/

**Anna **è.é c'est quoi c'te histoire ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Fait des choses plus utiles au lieu de raconter qu'des conneries !

**Sen** : X.x beuh, chuis cassée…


End file.
